


Storytime

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Hikaru and Demora comment on Pavel's story.





	Storytime

"And zen zey made zeir heroic escape."

8 year old Demora laughed. "Your stories always end that way Papa."

Hikaru winked at his daughter, while Pavel looked annoyed. "But we always do make our heroic escape."

"Oh Daddy." Demora continued to giggle. "You're supposed to pretend that we don't know the stories are about you and Papa."

Appropriately chastened, Hikaru straightened up, holding in a laugh. "Of course. How could I forget? So Pavel, what happens in the next story of err 'Hikari and Polina' was it?"

Pavel smiled gently at his husband and daughter. "Zey live happily ewer after."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add a sentence or two more, but it fit perfectly at 100 words so I left it as a drabble.
> 
> The first line came from "Loony Tunes Back in Action."


End file.
